Wedding of a LifetimeVicki Hoped
by ccrulz
Summary: The wedding is being secretly planned but there is a small detour, a child has gone missing. Can Vicki and her boys help find the boy? Can Vick successfully and secretly plan a wedding fit for royalty?
1. Chapter 1

_**OKAY, I KNOW I SAID THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE A CASE, BUT THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF THOSE FAMILIES WHO HAVE BEEN TOUCHED BY AUTISM, CRAZYCHRISSY-TO YOU AND FOR YOU FOR PUSHING ME TO WRITE AND TO COOPSCAT FOR A NEW FRIENDSHIP FORGED...Disclaimer-I'm definitely not an expert on this but in dealing with little ones, these will be real experiences from my perspective. Please forgive me if it's not spot on..**_

"BRAIDON!! Oh my gosh where could he be..BRAIDON!!" the woman was running around frantically trying to find her son. No one was helping her. She was distraught and yet, not one damn soul was helping her.

"Ma'am?" Henry took her arm gently trying to calm her. They were in the city park, her child had been playing she'd only turned for a moment and he was just gone.

"Can I help you?" Henry spoke to her again. He didn't want to vamp her but she was so upset, he was thinking about it.

"Sir, my son," she was hysterical by now, "he's...he's missing.. He was just right here and now he's gone.."

Henry isntictively sniffed the air, he smelled no predators of the animal kind. None that he could sense anyway.

"What does he look like?" The woman was dialing 911 on her cell.

"He's seven, blonde hair, blue eyes, about four feet tall, he was wearing a blue shirt, demin shorts..Hello? Police, yes, my son is missing..city park..okay." she flipped her phone shut. Her eyes were darting all over the park. Henry had only walked through there to get to Vicki some fresh flowers from the vendor.

She was crying now, Henry tried to comfort her. Most children that age would wander, but usually not far.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere." Henry was using his eyes which of course were better than humans, to search as well. He didn't see a thing.

"You don't understand.." she said between sobs, "he won't be able to answer. He'll be frightened."

Henry thought he understood. He had two children as well, he would be sick with worry if they disappeared. Of course, he might have to be more worried about the person who took them and that person being found by their mother. He shuddered at the thought. Vicki was more frightening when it came to protecting those she cared for than anyone or anything he knew.

"Look, stay right here, I'm sure he'll come back. I'll start sweeping the park before the police arrive." As Henry started to leave he heard sirens. Good, that would be more help. He really wanted to move with vampire speed but it was broad daylight and he couldn't risk being exposed.

"NO he won't come back...he's not able to." she said angry and frustrated.

"What's your name?" Henry asked softly hoping that would soothe her, take her mind down a notch.

"Christi Edwards. But you need to know, my son is autistic. He's just not like other children.." her voice trailed off and she began to sob again. The police arrived and took all of the information from her, Henry stayed for comfort. He also stayed because now he was concerned more than ever. The police began a sweep of the park, very professional, very quickly. They had nothing.

"Ma'am, I know you need to go with the police but take this card," He handed he one of Vicki's cards.

"Call us okay?" She nodded and went with police almost too weak to stand. This was her worst fear, this is why she never took him out alone. She just wanted to have mommy and Braidon time. He had never blatently run off far, just a few yards but he was just gone. Suddenly, Christi collasped in the policemen's arms. She was crying so hard she couldn't stand. Henry was torn up watching..he knew he and Vicki must help her. How, he had no idea..but he was going to try..

"Where the hell is Henry?" Vicki yelled at Coreen.

"And good morning to you Vicki," Coreen said sweetly. Vicki was beginning to get testy. She had been secretly planning a wedding and only Coreen knew. Coreen accepted that this was how it was going to be for the next two months. It would be worth it to see the look on Henry's face.

Vicki scowled at her. She was just about to call Henry when he showed up looking very somber. That softened Vicki's face as well. In fact, it worried her.

He nodded at Coreen, walked directly to Vicki, hugging her tightly.

"Henry, what's wrong with you? What did you do?" Vicki was smelling him," I smell perfume on you." she scowled at him again.

He told her his story, by the end Coreen was bawling and Vicki was pissed.

"Okay," said Vicki, "let's get to work.."


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier that morning, Vicki never came in until around ten, Vicki had been to several dress shops looking for just the right dress. No luck, she was pissed. Hence, explaining her mood. _This isn't going to work,_ she thought to herself. She had to make it work though. After all Henry had done for her, she owed him big time. It was going to be big and fancy, Henry would know that's not what she wanted anyway. It would be however, romantic. That's what Henry would want. Thank God she had Coreen to help her with that. The one thing she would do was let Henry unknowingly pick the honeymoon spot. Only the night before after reading to the children and just lying in bed talking for a change, really, just lying there, how strange that was, she asked him:

"Henry, since you can be out now, where do you want to go the most?" she knew he had been just about everywhere, she wanted it to be where HE wanted, not her. She would follow him anywhere.

"Hmm, I don't know. I know this, it wouldn't be somewhere extremely sunny." Vicki smiled up at him, she was lying on his bare sculpted chest.

"Why not? I thought that's one of the things you miss the most?"

He nodded, "Yes, but it's been so long since I was out, can you imagine the burn? I'll have to do that slowly."

She agreed, she hadn't thought about that. But he still hadn't answered.

"Honestly, my favorite place in the world, you are going to laugh." He had a serious face on now.

"No I'm not, just tell me" she wanted to add DAMMIT but she knew he would become suspicious.

"I'd like to go home," he said waiting for her reaction.

Why was he always able to make her cry...dammit again!!

Vicki got as much information as she could from Henry, then called Mike to see if they had anything else yet. It had only been an hour, but that time was crucial

"Okay, thanks anyway. You'll let me know right? Yeah, okay.." Vicki hung up her phone. Mike told her he had to be careful, Crowley.

She sighed with anger,"This is reefuckingdickuluss!" she said nearly spitting out the one word Henry had never heard her say, and she has said alot. He knew that couldn't really be a swear word, could it? It might in Vicki's vocabulary. At least she never talked that way in front of the kids, that's why he let it go outside of the kids prescence.

"Vicki, maybe I can pick up his scent." For once in his long life, Henry felt helpless. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was a father now, maybe it was anger that someone would take a child at all, much less one with autism, maybe it was just everything all rolled into one. Vicki must has sensed how he was feeling or she just knew him that well, whichever, she moved to him, hugging him around his waist. He relaxed into her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I feel so helpless. What can we do?" Henry wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I know we are going to find this little boy if it's the last thing we do." She was dead serious.

Mike called back to tell them that the case was going nowhere fast.

"This is just...AHHH!!" Vicki beat the receiver end of the phone down on her desk multiple times then hung it up. Thank God Mike had hung it up beforehand, Crowley had walked into his office and he couldn't be caught talking about cases with Vicki Nelson.

Vicki plopped down into her chair, propped her head on her hands and sighed,"What do we do? You're the one with the skills for this kind of thing right? You were there right after it happened. Do you remember seeing anything odd?" Vicki was in PI mode again.

Henry thought back..did he see something? He replayed walking down the sidewalk, reaching into his jacket pocket for his billfold to purchase Vicki's flowers then, a white van idling by the curb...

"Yes, I did!" It suddenly came back to him.

"What?? What did you see.." a tired voice came from the doorway..Christi Edwards.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" The woman asked Henry again.

"Let me introduce you first, Vicki Nelson, Christi Edwards, Christi, Vicki.." He said sweeping his hand back and forth between the two women. In true Vicki form, she reached out and shook the woman's hand. Vicki couldn't imagine what she was going through, she hoped she would never have to.

"And, sir, why did you agree to help me before the police were even called? How do you know I wasn't just some fruit loop?" This woman was as bad as Vicki with the hundred question routine.

"Are you?" Henry asked her using his sexy smile to charm her.

"Well, no, I mean, some days I feel like it but..no. Sorry, I'm just not used to others being so nice. Braidon is sometimes rather difficult and most people don't understand. So, I should be saying, thank you, not why."

They offered her a seat and something to drink, a water. She took both gratefully.

"You still didn't answer me." The woman pressed Henry again. This time he noticed that Vicki was staring at him as well, crossing her arms over her chest as if to say, yes why?

"Let me just say that there was time I could have helped someone out and I chose not to. I've regretted it ever since. I made the decision that day that if the opportunity ever came along to help someone out again, I wouldn't let it pass." Henry looked at both women hoping that was enough. For Christi, it was. Guess what Vicki's reaction was? Yep, they'd be talking later.

"Well, I came here because the police said there was nothing they could for now. They set up a command center and I should just go home and wait, but I can't, I can't go home..." tears were forming in her eyes once again.

Henry sat down beside her, putting his hand on her hand, very tenderly offering the comfort he felt she needed. Vicki let Henry handle the onslaught of emotions the woman was having. He was an expert at that.

"Now, Henry, what did you see?" Vicki was an expert at that, asking questions, getting answers.

He turned to face Vicki.

"I saw a white van, idling by the curb. I saw a man with a little boy. He put the boy into the van. It didn't seem odd to me at the time."

"Did you get a plate number or were there any words on the van?" Vicki was now getting her pad and pen out, just in case.

"No, I didn't look at the plate but there were words on it..Medical..something medical. Sorry, I was trying to get to the vendor."

Vicki looked at him and tilted her head, smiling knowing that he was getting her flowers. She was really a flowers kind of girl but Henry insisted, she obliged.

"Medical Miracles?" Christi suddenly shouted making Vicki nearly drop her pad.

"Yes, that was it..do you know them?" Henry asked.

"Those fu...I mean, sorry, yeah I know them." Christi was angry now, very angry. Vicki liked the way this woman thought.

"Who are they?" Vicki asked.

"They are a bunch of idiotic so-called doctors that want to use my son for tests. They are trying to study the brains of autistic children but I refused."

Vicki's voice softened a little. "What kind of tests?" She hated to ask, but she hoped it would help them find him quickly now.

They at least knew who might have him, that was a start, easy case..yeah right!!

"Barbaric. They wanted to hook him to machines, pump him full of drug cocktails, cut a hole in his skull and insert electrodes into it. Many autistic children have some kind of talent, drawing, music-things like that, they want to find out why that happens. Of course, they also say they offer a cure. I told them I didn't want a cure, he's not sick, just different. I love him as he is, that's all that matters to me. "

"So, do they have people willing to participate?"

"Yes, they have and their children have never been seen again. You have to sign a waiver, basically giving your child away."

Damn, not an easy case after all..


	4. Chapter 4

After getting more information from Christi, Coreen got the address off of a website.

"This is funny," Coreen said as she handed Vicki the address.

"You're kidding right?" Vicki asked her.

Shaking her head she said, "Nope."

Henry looked at it, "Well, how ironic, Vicki is looking for someone located at 30 Victoria St." If that wasn't a sign they should be on the case...

They set out immediately telling Coreen to stay at the office with Christi. On the way there, Vicki's cell phone rang, it was Gwen.

"Everything okay?" Vicki immediately asked.

"What? Really..hm..Okay, we'll swing by there and grab it. Okay, thanks so much Gwen, hey, are they up from their nap? Good, thanks.." she was smiling when she shut her phone. Henry glanced over at her, he loved that particular smile. The mother smile, the one that told him she was happy to be a mother, that she loved them more than life itself, even more than him. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Ward drew a picture that Gwen thinks we should see." Vicki answered, furrowing her brow.

"That's my boy." Henry was so proud.

"Well, this is no ordinary picture." She said still somewhat disturbed.

"Why, what is it?"

"I think it may be a picture of our missing boy." Vicki said looking more serious than ever.

When they pulled up in front of the address, it was as Vicki suspected-bogus. Dead end.

"Great. It's empty. Any ideas?" She was standing in front of the abadonded building which was just a few blocks from St. Michael's Hospital with her hands on her hips.

"Let's go get the drawing, maybe he's seeing something we don't know about yet." Ward sometimes just drew random pictures of things he had "seen" not knowing where they came from. They would later turn out to be real events, it was yet just another one of his gifts that was coming to the surface and one that today, may prove invaluable.

On the drive to the house, Vicki asked Henry something she had been wanting to ask him since Christi had told them about the other children.

"Henry, why wouldn't a parent want a child cured of autism? I know the obvious brutality of the tests, but I mean, wouldn't they want them to be normal?" She knew that her questions sounded crass, but Henry was the one person who accepted and understood her logical side.

"What's "normal" Vicki? If people knew about our children, do you think they would be considered normal?" Vicki saw his point.

"Victoria," he only called her that when he was deeply serious, "I have been around autistic children many times in my lifetime. I can tell you without a doubt, they are very smart children. It's getting beyond the sensory and social issues that makes it difficult, not for them, but for us. We are the ones that have to learn to adjust." Vicki knew Henry was right and she felt bad for asking, for judging.

Others would think her children were abnormal and she shouldn't be judgemental of anyone's children.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You just want to fix everything but sometimes, there is no fix, only adjustments." Henry took her hand and kissed it. She loved it when he sensed her feelings and even moreso when he comforted her, although she would NEVER admit that out loud.

"That brings up something else, what happened in one of your many life experiences that you would refuse someone help? That is so not you."

He clenched his jaw...he knew he couldn't avoid it.

"About twenty-five years ago, a child in my building went missing. I could smell him, the blood. I could have tracked him, saved him."

Henry sighed, she knew this was difficult for him by the look on his face.

"I was afraid I would be discovered for the monster I was. But, my own selfishness it made me a worst kind of monster. By the time they found him, it was too late. It was brutal."

Henry never once looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Henry, but I understand." She squeezed his hand in hers.

"No, I don't think you do. I knew that Christi Edwards looked familiar. The boy that went missing was her younger brother.."


	5. Chapter 5

Before they were even out of the car good, the twins ran down the walk into their parents arms. As usual, kisses and hugs were abundant.

"Daddy," Ward said excitedly, "I drawed, I mean I drew," they were working on grammar with Gwen," a picture of a little boy. I think he is lost, he looked scared." Ward had seen the boy, that was a good lead. Ward gave his father the picture and a big hug to go with it.

Vicki was holding Abbie on her hip. She was staring at her daughter intently.

"Mommy, nobody is going to steal us. Don't worry," She said taking Vicki's face in both of her tiny little hands. Vicki knew she was going to have to enjoy being able to hold them like this now because it wouldn't be too long and they would get too big. That made Vicki sad too.

"Mommy, don't be sad. I bet you have other little babies to hold." Again..she could sense her thoughts.

"Abbie, do you always know what mommy thinks?" Please say no, please say no...

"No, only when you are worried or sad and sometimes when you are mad." Vicki would have to test her on that sometime.

After more hugs and kisses, they waved goodbye to Gwen and sent the kids up the sidewalk. Henry was back to studying the picture and realized there was a bigger clue than he thought in it.

"I think you should call Mike and give him a "tip". It might look suspcious if we show up without help." Vicki was only allowed to talk to Mike about cases with Crowley's approval. The cases that made the police look bad were the ones she was allowed in on, because for some uncanny reason, Vicki and Henry helped solve them a lot better. A missing child was not high on her priority, which made Vicki dislike her even more. So a tip it was..

"Yeah, Vicki, " she said to Mike, " Just listen, get to the big warehouse by the dock..I know it's supposed to be empty but it isn't, trust me okay?"

Vicki looked down at the picture. It was the little boy, lying on an exam table, he looked like the boy in the picture his mother had shown them. Wires were attached to his head, but the clue was in the window of the room...A salmon boat, docked on Lake Ontario..they were at the old warehouse.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's okay," said a soft-spoken man to the little boy. He was short man, balding with tired eyes. Yet, he seemed harmless, almost timid. There were two others with him. An woman, who appeared to be his age and a younger man, the man Henry had seen put the little boy into the van.

"We are going to fix you," he said trying to smile at the frightened little boy.

"No, No, No. Mommy, here, mommy here." the little boy said repeatedly. Autistic children tend to be mockers, repeaters. They repeat what they hear many times focusing on the same words or phrases, things familiar to them. This was often how they communicated, their only way to communicate. He was strapped the the table so that he could not move. He had electrodes attached to his head, which were in turn attached to a machine the was performing an E.E.G., a test that measures braing wave functions among other things. There was various and asundry medical equpiment everywhere.

"I just want to help you," the man was so soft-spoken you almost couldn't hear him. He stroked the boy's hair while the other man and woman were peparing iv's and tools.

Vicki and Henry arrived first.

"Wait," Vicki grabbed Henry's wrist as he went to exit the vehicle.

"We need to get in there Vicki. We can't wait, at least we could stall until Mike arrives, then slip out back." Henry was desparate.

"I know, but I need to say something to you."

Although she knew the urgency of saving little Braidon, she had to say this Henry to help ease his soul. She took his face in both hands turning him to face her.

"YOU are not a monster." he started to speak and she stopped him, "No, listen. Whatever you think you might be or were, you are not. You are so far from that. You did what you needed to do at the time to survive, that's all. And there's no guarentee that you would have found him before it was too late. I never want to hear you call yourself a monster again. If you are a monster, then so am I and so are our children. Do you think we are monsters?"

"No." he said quietly, his voice betraying his emotions.

She leaned in and kissed him chastely.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?" she asked quizzically.

"For loving me for the way I am." he answered.

"Are you kidding?! I think you might be the one that got shafted!" and with that they exited the vehicle.

Only she would know in her heart how she was the lucky one, to have someone like Henry. She accepted that he had done what he needed to do for survival while he accepted her stubborness and independence as wonderful personality traits rather than faults, as everyone else in her life had done. He took her emotional reluctance and opened her up enough to be happy for the first time in her life. Albeit, it might have taken a few years, but she was getting there. She would never admit out loud that she needed anyone, not even Henry, but he somehow knew she was sure of it.

"I sense four, a small fast heartbeat, three adults." That never ceased to amaze Vicki, Henry sorting out adults from children.

They peered into a window, seeing almost exactly what Ward had drawn. Vicki glanced over and sure enough, there was the salmon boat sitting on Lake Ontario.

The police would come with no sirens but Vicki didn't want to wait either. They were afraid of something bad happening.

"Executive decision?" Vicki asked Henry.

He nodded.

"Let's roll..." and in they went...


	7. Chapter 7

No one heard Vicki and Henry enter. They were lucky as Vicki had bumped something in her zeal to get in.

"Sorry." She mouthed to Henry as he frowned at her.

"Sorry to crash your party, but we're afraid we're gonna have to close this little medical facility." Vicki had stepped into the main area, Henry beside her at the ready.

The man who had taken Braidon reached for a gun laying nearby, the older man and woman froze.

"I wouldn't do that, you don't want to make him angry, you won't like him when he's angry," Vicki said pointing to Henry, who had begun a low growl.

Surprisingly, the man backed off from the gun. They didn't seem like a violent group, Vicki decided they would pursue the rescue without the police.

"Look...we..we.." the man was stuttering, he was frightened. Braidon couldn't move so he began screaming a high pitched scream.

Vicki ran over to him, releasing him, but he continued to thrash.

"Don't let go of him Vicki, he's frightened and he'll run." Henry told her. Vicki nodded. If she hadn't been more than humanly strong, she wasn't sure she could hold him. She stroked his head and rocked him back and forth. That calmed him a little. His screaming became soft, no's, over and over.

"Why are you doing this?" Henry demanded.

The woman had joined the man by now, the younger one standing behind them. They looked alike, like maybe parents and son.

The older man was wringing his hands.

"Me and my wife, we," he began, "we just don't want others to go through what we went through. We wanted to find a cure so these children could be normal."

"By subjecting them to barbaric tests? These children are fine the way they are, you need to accept that yourself. Where are the others?"

The man looked as though he was ready to cry, "They had to be institutionalized. We...we made them worse. I'm ssso sssorry."

The woman was comforting him, finally the younger man, their son apparently, spoke.

"Sir, my parents were only trying to help. My sister, she was autistic. She ran into traffic and was killed. There was nothing to be done. My father is a neurologist, can you imagine? Having a child with a brain disorder and you feel helpless. So he thought if he could map the brain, try to find the areas or sensory deficits or whatever was triggering it, he could help others. We just wanted to lessen the pain that so many have felt before us and others that my come after."

This was truly a sad family. Henry could not let the police get to them. He had something else in mind.

He used his "power of persuasion" to change their agenda. He just hoped it was enough time to get them out before the police arrived, which by estimation, would be any minute. He let his eyes bleed to black and used his vampire skills...

"YOU WILL GO, YOU WILL NEVER THINK OF AUTISM AS ABNORMAL, YOU WILL USE YOUR KNOWLEDGE TO CREATE A CENTER FOR AUTISTIC CHILDREN, A PLACE OF ACCEPTANCE AND TRAINING, A PLACE OF LEARNING, YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER THAT YOUR DAUGHTER WAS KILLED BUT THAT SHE DIED PEACEFULLY."

When he was finished, they all shook their heads.

"Where..how.." The man started, looking around. Henry could see their confusion.

"Well, I don't think this particular place would be good for a clinic, do you?" Henry asked the man.

"No, I don't. We have to go."

Just as Mike was pulling up in front, the family was leaving. The family didn't use the white van, they had another vehicle there apparently. The white van would have been noticed so Henry was glad. He felt sorry for them. They were in pain as well and thought in their own way, that they were helping.

"What's going on here?" Mike yelled rushing in, guns drawn.

Henry was now beside Braidon and the little boy looked at Henry with his big blue eyes as wide as saucers. The boy was completely calm now, smiling at Henry.

Henry's eyes were tearing, something only Vicki could see.

"Well, looks like we were either just in time, too late or both. We got a tip and uh, they left I guess." She was sweeping her hands around, acting innocent. Mike knew better.

"Uh huh," he said puttin his gun away. He told the other half dozen officers to leave.

As soon as they were gone, he started grilling them.

"Okay, one of you gonna tell me what the hell just happened here?" Mike said frowning at both of them.

Vicki walked over to him standing right in front of him, being stubborn as usual.

"Well, which version would you like? The real one or the one you need for your report?" she responsded smiling sweetly at him.

Mike shook his head. He threw his hands up and told them both just to give him the report version. Vicki obliged telling him that their office had received a tip as well, they had arrived and no one was here, just the boy. She said they must have seen them coming..yeah right, was Mike's response. He didn't seem to care though, considering what he had gone through himself.

"Well, all I can say is, at least the boy is safe and that's what we wanted right? How is he doing?" Mike asked looking over Vicki's shoulder at Henry and Braidon.

"Which one?" Vicki asked watching the love of her life somehow communicating with this child. The boy was calm, he was touching Henry's face, Henry put his had at the top of the boy's forehead and ran it down slowly and genlty to his chin. This made Braidon laugh and giggle.

"Looks like they are both fine to me." Vicki said to him. Mike nodded and flipped his phone open to call the station and give the "report" to Crowley.

Vicki walked over to Henry and Braidon. They both turned to look at her.

"He says thank you." Henry told her smiling. Henry finally looked relaxed and relieved.

"Tell him he's welcome, but how.." she started to ask.

"I can hear him, remember, he can talk to me."

"Hmm, Henry Fitzroy, vampire austism whisperer, I think I've found you're calling..."


	8. Chapter 8

Thankfully, not too many questions were asked at the precinct over what had occurred at the warehouse. Mike was able to chalk it up to luck. Because Braidon was found safe and sound, no one seemed to worry too much.

"Thank you will never be enough." Christi Edwards told Vicki and Henry when she returned to Vicki's office. She attempted to pay them, but they would have none of it. Braidon held his mother's hand and hummed ,sang to himself, rocked back and forth from one foot to the other, kept himself calm. He never made eye contact with anyone until Henry spoke and then he stopped, looking only at Henry.

"It was our great pleasure, really." Henry said. Henry bent down to Braidon's level, running his hand down his face as he had done earlier, causing Braidon to once again laugh and giggle. Christi had no idea what Henry was doing to her son, but she didn't care. It seemed to make him happy and she was beyond what words could convey in her own happiness that her son was safe.

Christi turned to leave, then turned back.

"Excuse me Henry, but you look so familiar. I meant to say something before now, but I was rather distraught." She said looking for the familiarity.

"Well, I don't think we've met before, I have a face that everyone seems to remember." He responded trying not to show emotion.

"Oh, okay, well thanks again anyway," she waved as she left, Braidon said, bye, bye, bye, bye over and over, waving too.

Vicki turned Henry to face her expecting to see sadness again, but saw peace.

"Are you okay?" she asked knowing he realized that Christi probably remembered his face from all those years ago, wondering if it bothered him.

"Yes, I am. I feel like I've somewhat made up for not helping before. It won't bring her brother back, but she has her son." Henry kissed Vicki on the forehead, she closed her eyes as he did and she smiled. Henry was happy again.

"Well, I've got to get ready for the book signing," Henry announced.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. When is it?" she asked.

"In three weeks." Three weeks, four weeks from when she was planning their wedding, a wedding he still didn't know about.

"What, you gonna sign some books for all those pimple-face geeks that like comic books?" Mike walked in, smiling as he said it.

Henry knew he was joking but he still took offense.

"Detective, you should join me. You would be surprised at the fact that there aren't any "pimple-faced geeks" as you so kindly put it." Henry smiled back at him.

"Really? So what kind of people come to see you, Fitzroy?" Mike was intrigued, he assumed that because Henry wrote graphic novels, it was just some giant comic book convention with a bunch of teen-aged boys who were into Star Wars and other sci-fic geeky things.

"Wonderful people. Lots of women." Henry waited for his reaction.

"Women?!" Mike was shocked, women?

"Yes, wonderful, strong independent women. There are guys too, but mostly women. They are kind, gentle and love my novels. Seems they love seeing a strong woman in the role of heroine. Really, you should join me. It would be a great weekend getaway."

Henry was serious.

"Vicki, you don't care?" Mike looked at her surprised that she wasn't jealous, also knowing that she wouldn't show it if she was.

"Why would I, I'm the one he comes home to and sleeps with. Besides, if he's providing a strong female role model for girls and women of all ages, who am I to argue." She entwined her arm around Henry's arm, putting her head on his shoulder at the same time.

"Aw how sweet, " Mike said. Vicki scowled at him.

"Well, I'd have to run it by Kate, with the new baby and all, but what the hell? Me and you greeting your fans, huh? Who'd a thunk?"

Mike started to leave and then snapped his fingers.

"I did have a purpose for coming. Crowley wanted me to come and personally thank you." Mike smiled waiting for their reaction.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Yeah, seems she's decided that your freaky business might be good for police business. She wants to put you and I quote "quietly on retainer for our most difficult cases" he said in his best Crowley impression. He shrugged his hands, waved bye and was gone.

"Well, that was strange, but I'll take it." Vicki said moving over to her desk. Back working with the force, anything, she'd take anything.

"I'm going back to the house, do you want to come or do you want me to come back in a couple of hours." Henry asked.

"Naw, I'm gonna stay and close some things up. Come back," He leaned over and kissed her, told her he loved her and she watched his fine ass move as he left the office.

"I know your looking." Henry said, never looking back.

"Damn straight!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Now," she muttered to herself, "How is the most unromantic woman in the world going to plan a wedding, the wedding of a lifetime really for the most romantic vampire in the world..."


	9. Chapter 9

While Henry muddled over getting ready for his convention over the three following weeks, Vicki had told Coreen to take as few cases as possible and to make sure they were easy ones at that.

Vicki had finally decided on the place, a beautiful outdoor garden, St. Edwards, one that she felt Henry would enjoy. She had decided on the colors too, as it was going to take place in April, she knew the colors should reflect that.

"Coreen, get in here.." Vicki shouted from her office.

Coreen bounded in-was she ever in a bad mood?

"How's it going?" Coreen asked excitedly, knowing that Vicki was using all of her spare time planning.

"Like shit." was her dead-pan response.

"Can I help?" Coreen bubbled out.

Vicki stared at her. Coreen was less likely than her to plan a springtime outdoor wedding.

"Uh, well, if you can help me to not make it look like Halloween I suppose." Coreen frowned at her.

"Hey, I do have some sense of style thank you, and it's not always dark and goth. Besides, Clark can help out too." Coreen humphed down into the chair.

"Clark..the fairy.." Vicki said flatly. She sighed, at this point she would take any suggestions.

"Vicki," Coreen was leaning on her desk looking at her boss intently, "it's not that hard. Search inside of your heart, I know it's there somewhere," she cracked.

"Hardy-har-har.." Vicki snorted back.

"Really, if you just stop and listen, take what we all know you feel for Henry and put it into action, you'll be able to do it." Coreen was so sure of herself. Vicki wasn't

"Okay, I'll give it a try. Hell, it can't hurt at this point. By the way, did you get the size off of Henry's clothing I brought you?"

Vicki had even taken the intiative to get clothes from the house, get Coreen to take them to the tailor and have them sized so that Henry wouldn't have to do that. She now had to decide on color and style.

"You know what, let's close up for the day. It's still early, let's go dress shopping." Vicki was ready to get that part done too.

They went to several shops and finally found a quirky little out of the way one. They decided to give it a shot. It was called "Cinderella Dreams." Great, something cheesy Vicki thought to herself.

Since the wedding would be outdoors, Vicki wanted to make sure she had the appropriate type of dress. But she secretly wanted Henry to see her in a whole new way, romantic because this was the one time it was going to happen, she was sure of that.

"Good afternoon ladies," The little saleslady said as they entered, "Can I help you?" She was in her sixties easily, bright blue sparkly eyes that twinlked greeted them when she smiled. Her nametag said "Cindy" , hmm, strange name for a woman her age. Must be short for Cynthia, Vicki thought.

"Well, I hope so because I am about to give up," Vicki told her. Vicki was eyeing the shop noticing that there was not a huge selection.

"Well, let me see what I can do for you." She went over to the rack and began to pull off dresses, holding them up one at a time. Each time, Vicki and Coreen would shake their head no.

"You know, I have this one dress, it's special, very old, but no one ever wants it. Would you like to see it?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure, why not." Vicki said, stretching her hands behind her back, her head was starting to hurt and she was getting hungry.

"I'm beginning to think this isn't going to work Coreen." Vicki said, sounding unsure.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious..Come on Vicki. You can do this. Maybe this is..."Coreen stopped as the woman came out with the dress. Vicki's eyes followed Coreen's.

It was amazing, they had yet to see one like it.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, it's lovely, " Vicki said walking over to touch it. It looked like real silk, a cream color. It was off the shoulder, had lace sleeves that had the loop that goes through the thumb, the dress almost looked from the Victorian Era but it was in such good shape. Vicki didn't know all of the terms of dresses but she knew enough that this was well made and hand-crafted.

"May I ask, is this a family heirloom?" Vicki was still in awe, as was Coreen.

"Well, you could say that. My mother's family is descended from a long ling of royal servants. This dress was smuggled out of England."

Vicki and Coreen shot each other a look.

"It is very, very old be we have kept it in a special preserving trunk, specially built until we found the right person and from the way you are looking at it, I think it might be you." Cindy's eyes were filled with anticipation.

"Where did it "supposedly" get smuggled out from?" The ever questioning and doubtful PI talking again.

"Oh, it's most definitely what it is, ma'am." Cindy was sure of herself.

"And that is...?"

"It belonged to Elizabeth, the mistress of Henry VIII. It was made for her when she thought she might have a chance at being queen. After she had her son Henry of course."

Vicki's dress had found her...


	10. Chapter 10

Vicki and Coreen stared at the woman holding the dress.

"Well, I guess that means no." she sighed.

"Wait!" Vicki and Coreen said in unison, grabbing for her before she could go back to the other room.

"Oh, are you interested?" She asked, raising her eyebrow, with just a hint of smirking on her face.

"I'd like to try it on if that's okay. I haven't really found anything before that I've liked. But, I'm worried, if it's so old, isn't it brittle or something?" Vicki knew as much about wedding dresses as Mike knew about knitting, next to nothing.

"Oh, dear, we have been very careful with this. Do you have any idea how old this really is?" She asked rhetorically.

"Oh, about 460, give or take," Vicki said nonchalantly. Coreen's eyes grew wide.

Cindy, the little sales clerk, eyed Vicki. Vicki eyed her right back. This could be interesting..

"Hmm, aren't you the good guesser..Come on, let's go back here." She motioned for them to follow her. They entered into a small back room with an antique mirror against one wall and a large trunkish container that had apparently held the dress. It did look odd, something Vicki had never seen before. It was made of solid wood, cherrywood to be exact. It had an old lock on it but the inside was covered in something Vicki couldn't even begin to describe. She wasn't going to ask. If it had actually preserved Henry's mothers dress, then she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Okay, let's get you in this." The woman waited for Vicki to disrobe. She wasn't concientious at all, she had been in her undergarments enough over the years that it no longer bothered her among other women. Besides, she felt good about her body. She was the mother of twins and yet she knew she looked good, of course it didn't hurt that not only was she not aging, she was immortal and had regressed somewhat when she had the twins. Yeah, she was kind of proud of herself right about then. That is until she thought...

"Hey, what size is that dress?" Vicki knew that could be a problem as women were much smaller as were men in the earlier eras.

"No matter, we can size it for you." Vicki frowned. She didn't want to have the dress altered.

She sighed and hoped her post-baby breasts would fill out the bodice.

She looked at the dress one more time. This could very well truly be the dress that Elizabeth, Henry's mother had made for herself. She would have been measured for it and surely would have tried it on. Vicki was unsure of how to feel at this moment, excitement, fear, anticipation or nervousness. Maybe all of the above.

Then she thought of something else..."Aren't these dresses supposed to have some kind of hoopy-thingie?" she asked making swirling motions with her hands.

Cindy sighed, "Sweetie, these were made for _royalty_, they didn't have the hoops, they were elegant, sweeping." she answered with sweeping motions of her own, only out in front of her not around like a hula-hoop as Vicki had done.

Vicki shrugged and realized she was prolonging trying it on. She didn't want to be dissappointed. She wanted this dress to fit her perfectly. She knew it wouldn't so she prepared herself.

Cindy came over to Vicki and had her step into it. Coreen was on the other side helping Cindy slide the dress up Vicki's body, putting her arms into the laced sleeves. As the pulled the dress completely up, Vicki was readying herself for the big let-down.

"Coreen, will you button it please.." Vicki looked at Cindy, silently, the older woman understood. If the dress didn't fit, she wanted her friend to be the one to let her down. There were lots of buttons, it was of course, the style of the day.

The buttoning seemed endless with Vicki waiting for it to stop as Coreen could no longer button.

But Coreen didn't stop, Vicki could see Coreen's face over her shoulder in the mirror in front of her. Vicki was afraid to look at herself completely.

"Coreen, don't force it, I know it won't.."

"All done!" Coreen said proudly, forcing Vicki to look at herself finally, fully in the mirror.

Cindy stood there with a cheshire-cat grin on her face, Coreen was clapping her hands and hopping, Vicki was just staring at herself.

"It fits." Vicki barely managed to whisper it out.

Fate. That's what Henry would call it. Luck. That's what Vicki would say. Romantic, is what Coreen had giggled out.

The dress was pure silk, very expensive even in today's times. It had pearls sown in around the neckline, pearls for buttons and the lace was hand-made as well. It wasn't over-done at all. It was elegant, yet simple at the same time. Just what Vicki would want. The neck was curved from shoulder to shoulder as the sleeves were off the shoulder just a bit. Henry was going to love the way the dress pushed Vicki's breasts up just enough to be sexy, not vulgar. The silk flowed down perfectly, following Vicki's body to the ground, the train of lace and silk four feet behind her. It was even the right length.

She really wanted this to be Elizabeth's dress. There would never be absolute proof but they could..

"Now, I don't know if you want these other things in here, they came with the dress, some momentos of hers I suppose, we think this is a lock of her son's hair, his christening gown.."

_Lock of son's hair..??_


	11. Chapter 11

"How much?" Vicki asked excitedly, afraid to move from her spot.

"For the dress?" Cindy asked.

"No, all of it, the trunk the contents, everything." Vicki's heart was pounding inside of her chest. Henry's hair. This could actually be Henry's baby hair..how could it still be here? Mummies, just like mummies, Vicki thought..

"Well, goodness, I hadn't really thought I'd ever sell it..hmm, let me think." Vicki was antsy. She must have all of it!

"Look whatever you want, I'll pay it." Vicki didn't want to seem desperate but she was. She could have a part of Henry's history. He would be overwhelmed, she was herself.

"It's not about price, Vicki, it's about love right?" The woman smiled strangely at Vicki and Coreen.

"Tell you what, you take everything with you today. You bring me a check tomorrow for say, 500.00? How's that?" She was helping Vicki out of the dress as she talked.

Vicki and Coreen looked at each other quizzically. 500.00? That's all??

"That doesn't seem like much for a family heirloom." Now Vicki was pissed because she thought she had become excited for nothing. The dress was beautiful, but more than that she wanted it to be Elizabeth's. It could have been a potato sack for all she cared, just that it was once worn by Henry's mother was enough for her.

"Honey, I'm getting old. I'll soon retire, I have no use for this dress." She said neatly tucking the dress in the trunk. Coreen was helping Vicki redress and neither of them were taking their eyes off of Cindy.

"Don't you have someone to pass this off to?" Vicki was suspicious now as well as pissed and hurt. Boy, women can change emotions faster than Texas weather.

"No, I'm the last. I've just been here waiting." She was leading them out of the door of the shop.

"Waiting for what?" Cindy had the trunk on a special cart, she had already placed it outside of the door, on the sidewalk.

"Waiting for another family member to find it. Good luck Vicki, you'll be a beautiful bride." With that she closed the door and turned her sign around to say Closed.

Vicki and Coreen stared at the door for what seemed like minutes. Coreen spoke first.

"We've seen a lot of weird things, but this..this was pretty weird huh?"

"Yes, it was. Come on, let's get this loaded and to your house. I can't put it at mine." Vicki started dragging it toward her SUV. She was really thankful today that Henry had purchased this car for her. The trunk would have never fit in a taxi.

It was heavy, but Vicki could handle it with Coreen's help. After they shut the back door, Vicki grabbed Coreen's arm.

"Hey! I never told her my name..How did she know that?" Vicki had just realized that Cindy had called her by her name, more than once.

"And what did she mean, "waiting for another family member" Do you think she knows about Henry?" Vicki was a little panicked now. She knew enough to know that stranger things had happened.

They both turned back to the shop and to their utter shock, there was no shop...only boarded up windows.

"What the hell??"


	12. Chapter 12

**Did you think I would leave you hanging like that until tomorrow?? Nahh...**

"Vicki.." Vicki held her hand up and shook her head at Coreen, saying "uh, uh..nope."

They had driven away still in shock.

"But what if..." Coreen tried again.

"NOPE!" Vicki shouted at her, pursing her lips.

"WHAT IF IT'S CURSED OR SOMETHING?" Coreen managed to get out before Vicki could stop her.

Vicki beat her fist on the steeringwheel.

"See, why did you have to go there Coreen? I'm trying to have a nice moment and here you go all negative on me." Not that Vicki hadn't already thought that herself. Coreen was climbing back into the back of the car to open the trunk.

"What are you doing?" Vicki asked her while watching her tiny butt slink back between the seats.

"I"m going to look for clues." Coreen replied, her voice muffled by the seats.

"Okay Velma, see what you can find." Vicki shook her head and concentrated on driving.

It was silent for a moment and then, "AHA!" yelled Coreen, nearly causing Vicki to wreck the car.

"Why the hell do you DO that?!" Vicki shot back at her. She was going to choke that girl one day...

"It's okay, Vicki, it's real. I just know it." she said excitedly.

"Why?"

She held up an old yellowed envelope that said, _My Dearest Son Henry..._

"So, anyone can fake that." Vicki was still trying to be optimistic, on the inside that is.

"Yeah, " Coreen mocked flipping the letter over, "But can they fake the seal of King Henry VIII?"

**Okay, now I will leave you with that...please review and let me know what you think.. I will pick up with Henry leaving for the convention, four weeks from the wedding...**


	13. Chapter 13

**The night before Henry leaves for the convention...**

"Are you going to miss us daddy?" The twins asked in unison.

Henry laughed, scooping them into his arms as he sat on the floor with them.

"Of course! Are you going to miss me?" He said pointing to them first, then to himself.

They laughed and crawled all over him, making him fall onto his back. He was tickling them when Vicki walked into the room.

"Hey!! No fair having fun without me!" She said plopping herself beside the three of them on the floor and promptly joining in. They were all breathless after a few minutes. Vicki and Henry both collapsed with Ward on top of Henry and Abbie on top on Vicki.

"So, what are you going to to daddy?" Abbie asked Henry. She was twisting her mother's hair around her finger as she talked to Henry. Vicki was unconsciously doing the same to Abbie. Henry stared at them in amazement at how alike they were, as Vicki was staring at Henry's carbon copy as well. Ward was starting to show more of Henry's features everyday, including his mannerisms. He still has his blonde curly hair, but his face and the way he moved were all Henry.

"Well, I'm going to greet my fans and sign some books for them. Oh, and Uncle Mike is going too." Henry smiled widely.

Vicki's eyes widened.

"Wow, Kate's letting him go huh?"

"I guess she figures how much trouble can one married man with two small children get into while on a trip with me." He said proudly.

Vicki felt a twinge when Henry said _one_ married man, _soon that will change my dear Henry.._she wanted so badly to say to him.

"Okay my little angels, "with that remark, the twins giggled and showed a little fang, " Hey, stop that..we've talked about that." Vicki reprimanded them. They had newly discovered that they could at will, show their fangs, although unecessary for eating as they didn't need blood for sustaining life. Will and Maggie told Henry that as of yet, only when severely injured did the offspring of human/vampires need blood. The human side took over to feed their bodies. Henry only recently had begun to get his appetite back. He loved food again, cooking often for the family. Gwen did most everything but there were two things that Henry and Vicki liked to do with them..cook and eat as a family as often as they could, and always reading to them before putting them to bed. That was their most precious family time. This is just what they were doing, putting them to bed so they might have one night alone before he was gone.

Henry was gone carrying the twins to bed after they had fallen asleep while being read to, when Vicki's cell phone rang...damn!!

_"Hello." _she whispered. It was Coreen.

"_What? Okay, yes, can we do that tomorrow? Thanks, goodnight.."_ she said still whispering ,in a sing-song voice.

"Who was that?" Henry said closing and locking the door behind him. He made Vicki fall off the bed she jumped so hard.

"Dammit Henry! You scared the shit out of me!" She had almost been caught talking "wedding" with Coreen..too close.

He laughed, she wasn't sure whether it was the falling off the bed, that he had scared her or both.

"Well?" he asked again not to be ignored.

"Oh, Coreen, she wanted to remind me I had an early client." Nice save.

She was ouching at something on her knee, she had bumped it when falling.

She was wearing nothing but one of Henry's shirts she had thrown on after showering along with a pair of silk panties that Henry had bought her from some expensive store. She didn't do girly things but Henry brought out the sexy beast in her. The shirt hit her mid-calf and he found it sexy when she wore his clothes.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, already peeled down to..well nothing, Vicki looked up and he was nude..nude and happy to see her.

"No I.." she started ,"um, I ..geez how do you undress that fast?" Her eyes were scanning his body, never bored with it.

He moved over and began kissing her knee.."Does this feel better..??'"


	14. Chapter 14

Vicki wanted so badly to tell Henry of the letter, but then he would ask questions, she couldn't give him answers yet. But right now, her mind was not on the letter but on Henry or rather what he was doing to her.

"Are _you_ going to miss me?" Henry whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, yes, yes I am.." she said in that deep bedroom voice.

His hands explored every part of her that was to be explored, her breasts, her nether regions, her firm rounded bottom, her flat stomach, her strong thighs, lifting one of those legs onto his while they were standing.

She explored him as well, her full luscious lips kissing his neck, nibbling here and there, her hands running down his back, letting her nails scrape him enough for him to arch his back and moan, cupping his backside and pressing his firmness next to her stomach, making him groan even more.

He took her face in his hands and stopped her, why she didn't know but she was confused at first.

"What? What is it Henry?" He looked as though he were going to cry.

"Promise me that you will be here when I get back?"

"What?" Vicki almost laughed but saw he was serious.

"Promise me." He said flatly.

"Henry," she took his face now, "Of course, we'll be waiting. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because," He said lifting her onto their huge king sized bed, "I want to know this is not just a dream I've been living. When I come back, I want to know I really have the best life of all of my lifetimes waiting for me, you, the kids.." he kissed again, this time with more eagerness, his hands running down her side and back up to her breast. He rolled her nipple in his hand, massaging her breast, making her growl into his kiss.

"If you are in a dream, then I'm livin' the fantasy.." her eyes were silver, she was not to be stopped.

Vicki reached down and grabbed his manhood in her hand, stroking it, making him moan and writhe. She moved her hands up to his chest, raking her nails down the front. His eyes had gone black. He nuzzled her neck some more, then went down to her breasts, teasing them with his tongue, one then the other. He slipped his fingers inside of her, causing her to cry out and grab the sheets in both hands, arching her back in pleasure.

She pulled him up to her, forcing him to enter her. As he thrust inside of her, she grabbed his ass in both hands, forcing him harder in then caught his rhythm. She was nipping at his neck while he nuzzled hers, he never wanted to bite down unless she was ready. They rode each other and as Henry felt her tighten in anticipation, he bit down, not hard, but gently, drinking in her sweetness, causing her to spasm over and over. She also bit down, causing him to spasm over and over.

Vicki cried out when she reached the end with Henry letting out a growl, both collapsing in pure esctacy.

As they lay their wrapped in each other's arms, Vicki could think of nothing better in her life than spending eternity with this man, not the vampire or monster but this man, Henry. She loved all three, but she wanted him to know that he was still the man Henry inside.

"So, you gonna miss me too?" Vicki asked him through eyes that were droopy with great lovemaking.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me snacking on Mike..." -


	15. Chapter 15

AT THE CONVENTION:

"So, we just sit here, smile and you sign books and take pictures with these fans?" Mike said looking like a lost puppy.

"Basically, yes." Henry was reaching out to grab one of his novels and smiled for a photo.

A little girl came over to him, tugged on his sleeve and as he turned to look at her, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Henry said to her, smiling down at her.

"Can I have my picture with you? I love reading your novels. They are so cool and I love vampires, they are so cool." If she only knew.

Henry happily obliged.

Mike shook his head, what a life! Mike did enjoy himself though. Everyone thought he was Henry's personal assistant and wanted pictures with him too.

"New career opportunity Mike?" Henry kidded him..

"Hell, no Fitzroy.." One woman tried to flirt with Henry, but Mike noticed Henry politely brushed it off.

"I don't see no ring on your finger." The woman so boldly pointed out.

"No ma'am, but I don't need a ring for my commitment to my family." Again, so polite Mike thought. Mike had a newfound respect for Henry after that weekend, little did he know, that was going to be necessary very soon.

"Coreen!!" Vicki yelled from her office. She had gone up there while Henry was gone to change and finalize everything.

"Yess!!" Coreen came bounding in. She would be sooooo glad when this wedding was done..for more than one reason.

"Sorry, I know I'm on edge but I want everything just perfect and you know I'm not good with all of this," she said making sweeping motions with her hands.

She had changed her mind regarding the place. She decided that Henry would want it in a church, Coreen was definitely on that page with her. St. Peter's Catholic Church, that's where she had chosen.

"Okay, so you are taking care of all reception issues right? Nothing dark.." she was raising her eyebrows at Coreen.

"Give me some credit Vicki, sheesh.." Coreen frowned at her..well, she was less like her boss and more like her friend, so her friend.

"Right, sorry." Vicki still had the issue of asking someone to give her away.

"Okay, well all that's left is just letting everyone know."

"Groovy.. so invitations or calling them?" Coreen asked, knowing either way it was going to be her job.

"Probably calling them would be faster." Coreen looked puzzled.

"I didn't tell you?" Vicki was rattled. "Oh my...I didn't tell you..I moved it up. I'm getting married next weekend."

"NEXT WEEKEND??" Coreen shreeked out.

"Are you KIDDING?? Next weekend, for the love of...next weekend..she's tryin' to kill me.." Coreen was waving her hands everywhere, stomping off to the front office..Vicki was amused. She didn't know why she was amused, but she just was.

Tension, that must be it, releasing tension.

She just couldn't contain the whole letter/wedding/wedding dress thing for three whole weeks. It would still be an April wedding, just April 10th instead of 30th. No biggie.

One little detail Vicki had left out..had forgotten..

She hadn't called her mother...aw hell...


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom, I'm..can I..mom...MOTHER!" Vicki finally yelled into the phone.."yes, I'm sorry, I know you wanted to help plan your only daughter's wedding but please understand, Henry would never expect this from me.." Vicki was silent for a moment listening to her mother rant a little, then calm down.

"Thanks for understanding. Yeah, Coreen's. I have to keep everything a secret until THE day, actually, THE moment..." Vicki was rolling her eyes.."Yes,yes, I've covered that. Henry's going to think that he dressing up for a magazine shoot about his graphic novels. He's going to be in traditional garb, you know, princely stuff, Coreen's handling that.."

"Okay, okay, I'll arrange your travel..what? Yes..who? " her mother is bringing someone??

"Uh, okay sure. Well, love you too, gotta go okay.." Vicki flipped her phone shut. Her mother was seeing someone and she talked to her so little, she didn't even know PLUS she forgotten to call her about the wedding. Being a mother now herself, Vicki understood alot more. She knew she would be more than hurt, Vicki would want to kick someone's ass but quick.

She sighed.

"Henry, if you only knew what I was going through for you..." she smiled knowing that he would soon know.

When Vicki got home, the twins were still sleeping so she decided to nap. She fell quickly into sleep, dreaming that she was in a castle, an old castle. The walls were cold and damp. Their were voices coming from a room down the corrider. She followed the sounds.

"...but he says he's going to marry me and make Henry the heir..no one else has given him a son.." the beautiful young woman cried, in obvious agony.

Then Vicki saw it...her dress. The one Cindy had sold..well given to her since the shop was gone when they turned around. She still felt bad for that, like she had stolen something.

"Lizzie, look, you know how he is..besides, look at little Henry. He's beautiful! He's all yours.." the woman was trying to comfort the girl. She looked like a female version of Henry, long soft brown locks, waving down around her shoulders, beautiful eyes, even a dainty cleft in her chin.

Vicki slowly turned to the young boy sitting on the floor, drawing..he turned to look as if to look at Vicki and ..it was Ward! Or it looked like Ward. He grinned that big grin that Ward and Henry both have. Vicki looked back at the two women and they too turned as if to look at her, as if they could see her. The older woman comforting Vicki looked a lot like Cindy.

"You must believe, have faith..." Elizabeth told her..

Vicki sat up in bed with a start, gasping for air, sweating..

Was that real?? She didn't have time to mull over things as the twins came bounding into her room.

"Mommy! You're home! Gwen said you would play with us when you got home. Will you?" Abbie asked pulling her mother out of bed.

Good, distraction, that's what she needed. Quality time with her kids.

They got a quick snack, then decided they would play go fish first.

"Okay, got any eights?" Ward asked his mother.

"Nope, go fish." Vicki answered.

"Got any twos?" Abbie asked.

"Nope, go fish," was again her response.

"Got any queens?"Vicki asked Ward.

"Nope, goldfish." He was still having some wording issues, they were working on that. Vicki giggled at the two of them.

They finished their game and the kids decided they wanted to play outside for bit. Henry had done several things for them over the past few months.

He had built a special room out back similar to Tori's room, mats, weights, bars, lots of stuff that Abbie liked, kind of like someone else he knew. He had added a room for Ward for his drawing. He had hired someone to build a huge wooden castle with slides, tunnels, a tower and swings attached. They also had a trampoline, much to Vicki's chagrin, but with their abilities popping up, they had to be prepared. One of those would eventually involve "flying" around, so Henry thought a trampoline would help curb some of that in the house.

He had been right.

What he hadn't known was how much Vicki would love it too, though that was to remain secret.

Vicki got on and jumped, flipped and tumbled right along with her kids.

Vicki was enjoying the day, just her and the twins. The twins had gone over to the castle to play, Vicki stayed on the tramp watching them. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye...the girl from her dream..Elizabeth.

Vicki feared that Coreen had been right..the dress was not Elizabeth's but was cursed and she was losing her mind...


	17. Chapter 17

Vicki blinked and she was gone.

_Okay,okay, I'm just hallucinating, stress from the wedding, that's all, stress.._she was trying to convince herself over and over.

"Hey you two," Vicki was now in mother mode, worried that something might be lurking. She didn't feel anything. If there was something paranormal around, Vicki's ability would pick up on it causing her skin to tingle. Nothing so far but she wasn't taking any chances. Just then, Gwen bounded down to the play are. Vicki was circling the castle, eyes peeled out around the yard, hands on her hips. Gwen was looking around too trying to figure out what Vicki was looking at.

"What is it Vicki?" Gwen asked, now on full alert, sniffing the air.

"I don't sense or smell anyone," Gwen would know as she was lycan, they can smell and sense anything close by.

"I thought I saw someone. It's nothing though. Hey, I need to talk to you over hear, away from little ears." Vicki was pulling Gwen to the side. She needed to fill her in about the wedding. Gwen's eyes twinkled when Vicki finished.

"So, I'll need you to make sure they get dressed and are there. There won't be a rehearsal, but I think you can come up with something creative to teach them how and without spilling the beans to their daddy for the next six days." Vicki smiled at Gwen, pleading almost for her to make sure this happened.

"This is the best news ever. Henry will be more than thrilled, he may even pass out!" Both women laughed at that mental picture.

Henry would be home the next day. Vicki had just a few minor details and then waiting, that was it, just waiting. That's another reason she had pushed it up, she didn't want to have to wait a full two more weeks.

"I've got to finish some stuff up," Vicki called the twins over," Hey, come here."

Vicki bent down to their level, "I've got to finish up some work okay?"

"Okay mommy, we had fun today did you?" Abbie asked her big blue eyes filled with pure love for her mother.

"The most fun ever!" with that, she hugged and kissed them both then left to sort out the rest of the wedding, the wedding of a lifetime, or at least Vicki hoped it would be.

Mike and Henry stayed one more night in the hotel at the convention. Henry always stayed an extra night to spend more time with the fans and it was too late for a plane. He didn't want Vicki driving to the airport late at night. Not that she minded, he did.

"So, this is your life, huh?" Mike asked Henry as they plopped on each of their respective beds in the room. Mike actually agreed to share a room with Henry. Well, he didn't agree, it was Kate's insistence really. She trusted Mike, that wasn't an issue. She was just still somewhat hormonal from the baby's birth, Mike didn't want to rock the cradle, so to speak so he agreed.

"Yes, pretty much." Henry was much more complicated than Mike had ever realized. He knew now that Henry was perfect for Vicki, why he hadn't let himself see it before now, he didn't know.

"All those women..they don't tempt you?" Mike was baiting Henry, Henry knew it.

"I could have any woman I want," Henry said very seriously, "but I have THE woman I want at home. I could live another thousand years and never ever want another woman. I hope you can handle me saying that Mike."

Mike laughed that deep manly laugh, slapped Henry on the back and for the first time since meeting Mike, Henry knew that things would change between them.

"Henry, if there is anyone that can handle Vicki Nelson for a thousand years, that's something I can definitely handle!" He shook his head as he got ready for bed.

Then a thought struck him.

"HEY! Don't you have to," he started making motions on his neck with two fingers, " snack?"

"No, I had my blood delivered earlier, I already had my bags for today. Plus, I eat now. I still have to have blood, but I like to eat."

"Oh, I forgot about the whole blood-in-a-bag thing." Mike had to say one more thing to Henry, to clear the air.

"Gee, you make it sound so tasty." Henry said with a smile.

"Look, I know that we didn't get off to a good start." Henry snorted at that remark.

"Hey, give me a chance here okay?", Mike sighed," but ,you have done what I, nor any human man could ever do."

"And what's that detective?" Henry asked furrowing his brow.

"You sir, have somewhat tamed the wild filly, Vicki ..." with that they both roared with laughter and went to bed for the night.

_And I can't wait to get home to my filly..._thought Henry as he tried to sleep without Vicki beside him.

Poor Henry..he didn't know that in order to make their honeymoon special too, Vicki was going to find ways to hold out for a whole week before they got married..the question was not how..but could SHE hold out for a whole week!!


	18. Chapter 18

**HENRY COMES HOME**

Hugs, kisses and laughter abounded when Henry arrived home with Vicki. He told them everything and after the kids were settled into bed, as it was later in the afternoon when Henry got home, Henry was preparing to have a wonderful night with Vicki.

Vicki was trying to keep herself in check so as not to let Henry sense her desire.

"Okay, we are all alone..." Henry was teasing her.

"Henry, I'm really not feeling well." She lied, she hoped he couldn't tell and she couldn't use that excuse every night.

"Oh," he stopped. Vicki never told him no, not ever. But, if she didn't feel well, which was unusual because since giving birth, she was never sick anymore, part of the changing process for her to immortal, he would understand.

"I've just been working alot you know, stressed," that was the truth, stress.

"That's okay." Henry slid in beside her, spooning her into him. He sniffed her jasmine shampoo, this was going to be hard, Vicki had not anticipated how hard it would be...until now.

"Good night, " Vicki said," I love you Henry," she added as she snuggled in, trying not to alert her excitement to him.

"I love you too Vicki" He kisse her neck, she tried so hard not to shudder. Whew, one night down, five to go.

The next five nights, Vicki had to really be creative. One night, she feigned falling asleep with the twins. Henry knew never to move her if she wanted to sleep with the kids.

Another night, she really did have a headache and her bad mood showed through so Henry didn't even try. On the fourth night, Vicki really was feeling sick to her stomach. She knew it was either nerves, stress or both, but Henry must have seen how green she was around the gills as he just held her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

The fifth and final night. Henry was not in a good mood and for that matter, neither was Vicki. They were both about to burst at the seams, literally. She never wanted to jump his bones as bad as she did this night. Well, the strip-tease he did for her, yeah, that night.

"Vicki, you know it's been almost a week. Are you up for things tonight?" He asked, using that damn sexy voice of his.

"Well, I see you're up for it." Vicki said looking at his boxers. Henry took that as a yes, but he was wrong.

He stepped toward her, she put her hands on his chest, stopping him. She almost could not contain herself, she was throbbing with need, love and lust all rolled into one. Just touching him made her hotter.

"Tomorrow, I promise, really, tomorrow." No explanation, she just climbed into bed, turned her back and bit her lip.

She could hear Henry growling, he was not happy.

She turned to look at him.

"Are you coming to bed?" he was pulling on sleep pants, leaving his hard muscled chest bare.

"No. I'm going to work on my novel.." with that he turned, going to his room.

Vicki threw herself down on the pillows groaning.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me too.." but she smiled knowing that by this time tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Vicki Nelson-Fitztroy. And he would have the best damn day and night of his life...


	19. Chapter 19

**WEDDING DAY**

**This chapter is for jjrenee...hope you are feeling better.. missing your stories..she makes good use of songs and I took a cue from her for the wedding scene..fitzsgirl..you too..thanks for being patient!! **

Vicki woke up with the realization that after today, she would no longer be Vicki Nelson. Her stomach was in knots. She was still worried that Henry was so "frustrated" from her lack of "perfromances" this week, but there he lay beside her anyway, sound asleep. She left early, she had to meet Coreen and her mother who had been finishing everything up this week. Vicki had been very careful with the planning, not even letting Henry know her mother was here. She hadn't even seen her mother yet, nor the "friend" her mother had brought.

She snuck out quietly, reminding Gwen to wait until Henry had left for the "photo shoot" to dress the kids.

Vicki had Henry believing that his editor had set up a shoot revolving around one of his graphic novels and had convinced him to dress in a specially made "costume" or so Henry thought. It was reminiscent of clothing he wore as Duke, strange Henry thought. But, then again, his editor had him do some strange things for promotion. He had one of those long-sleeves shirts that ruffled down the front, with a ruffled collar. Those things were worn by men in his time. His jacket was only waist length, with gold trim around the egdes. The ruffles from the sleeve came out at the end very nicely, like it was tailored especially for him. The pants were form fitting, high waisted, again something he had worn before with buttons instead of a zipper. They had a small thread of gold going down the side of each leg. His shoes were really boots, with small heels on them. Everything was cream colored, a nice spring color. There was a limo coming to pick him up. He hoped this would be worth it. He had no idea.

Coreen had been a great wedding coordinater seeing that everything was in secret. She met Vicki at the church with her mother and her mother's friend.

"Mom!" Vicki threw her arms around her mother. When she pulled away, she got a really good look at her. She looked...young.

"What's going on with you?" Vicki was confused, then saw her "friend" was a male friend.

"Vicki, this is not how I wanted you two to meet but I guess it will have to do. This is Pierre Moncrief." He smiled at Vicki and kissed her hand. He was so handsome and young looking, more like in his thirties than her mother's age. Yet, her mother..what the hell was going on?? He was really tall, dark and handsome. He had long curly hair, past his shoulders, he had coal black eyes and full pink lips.

"Look this is YOUR day, let's get you ready okay?" Marjory Nelson could see that her daughter was confused and wanted to divert her for now.

"Okay, nice to meet you Pierre but you gotta go, sorry" Vicki waved him away.

"Yes, my dear, no problem." his voiced could melt icebergs. Well, she couldn't say her mother didn't have good taste.

He left the two women alone. Vicki was sitting in a robe, her hair had been done earlier. It was curled, then had baby's breathe woven into it. It fell around her face and down her back. She had debated on pulling up her long thick hair, but Henry told her he loved it when it was down so she had it fixed accordingly. Marjory knelt down besider her daughter, taking her hand..

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah, a little. That's not logical. We've got children together, we've been together forever it seems like so why am I nervous?" she breathed out.

"Because, sweetie, this is it. This is forever and you don't do forever because you think that can't happen to us." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Vicki, you will be fine. I think you are nervous too because you're afraid it won't be just right.." she raised an eyebrow at Vicki.

Vicki nodded and swallowd hard.

"You could have taken Henry in front of the judge and he could care less. The fact that you planned this," Marjory said, making a sweeping motion with her hand, "speaks volumes of how much you love him. He's going to love that part all on it's own. It will be perfect, don't worry. Now, let's get you into this dress. The guests are arriving, all twenty of them.." Marjory joked.

Vicki had only invited a very few people, she wanted it as small and simple as possible. A few business associates of Henry who were sworn to face the wrath of Vicki if it slipped, Dr. Sagara, Dr. Mohadavan and some cops from the force and of course, Pami, Coni and Sandy. They were pissed because there was no party time beforehand for the girls.

Henry's limo pulled up in front of St. Peter's Church. What?

"Excuse me, I think we are in the wrong place." Henry told the driver.

"Nope, this is it." The driver never looked at him.

Henry exited the limo and it drove away. His editor was deifintely getting an earful when he was done.

He started to stomp into the church when Clark came out of the doors.

"Clark? What are you doing here? " Henry was not only frustrated, but confused as well.

"Come on in Henry, someone has been waiting for you." Clark smiled at Henry waved him in.

Henry walked slowly into the church, a song was playing ...that was his and Vicki's song..

_..If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you, if there were no tears, no way to feel inside, I'd still feel for you.._

What was going on? Henry looked around..a wedding..whose?

_..and even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time..._

"I think you are supposed to go stand up there." Clark whispered, pointing to the alter where the priest was standing..

..._you're all I need, my love, my Valentine..._

Henry walked slowly up the aisle, noticing the people. Vicki's friends, his business associates, then he noticed Abbie standing at the friend, in a beautiful dress that Henry would find out later was a smaller version of her mother's, Ward was also there, in a mini-Henry outfit, holding a pillow while Abbie held a bouquet...

Vicki stood looking in the mirror of the changing room. She was alone, she could hear the song had started. She hadn't wanted a tradtional wedding march, she wanted their song _My Valentine, _by Martina McBride. Vicki didn't do country, but the words to that song, they spoke what her heart felt. She looked at herself, standing there in what was hopefully Elizabeth's dress, then saw her..she was behind her. Vicki didn't turn. Elizabeth spoke.

"Don't turn around. You can only see me like this right now. It is me, I'm Henry's mother Elizabeth. My servant, Cindy, has guarded that dress for all these years for this very day. Those things in the trunk are real. Cindy was Bruja, she was able to live a long time, but she was ready to be at peace as well. We are both happy." Her eyes were filling with tears, Vicki could see them in the reflection.

"Please, give my son the letter I wrote to him so long ago. You make him happy, I can see that. I can rest now, so can Cindy. Our job is done. My grandchildren, they are beautiful. You are beautiful Vicki and I am so sorry if we frightened you. I know that I can give you Henry now to keep his heart happy and safe. Please tell Henry I love him and I am proud of him.." and she was gone.

Vicki fought back tears. She didn't want to cry now..she knew it would come later. It was true. She knew it in her heart. It was Elizabeth's dress. It tugged at her heart to know that Elizabeth's soul had watched over Henry and was now at peace, giving Henry to Vicki for safekeeping.

There was a knock at the door, making her jump.

She took one last look, hoping to see Elizabeth in the mirror but she was gone.

"Ready?" Came the male voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said quietly.

Henry was at the alter, stunned at what was happening. This was HIS wedding. Who had planned it? How did he not know? Was that Coreen? Gone was the goth makeup, she was wearing a pale blue dress..wow. This was beyond reality.

_...all of my life, I have been waiting for, all you give to me, you opened my eyes and showed me how to love unselfishly..._

With that, the doors of the church opened and Vicki came in with Mike on her arm giving her to Henry. The emotions in Henry were overwhelming. He looked at Vicki's beauty, the dress, it was so familiar, it met the curve of her body perfectly. The laced sleeves, her hair falling down around her face and onto her back. It took his breath completely away. Mike was giving Vicki away.

_...I've dreamed of this a thousand times before, in my dreams I couldn't love you more, you will still have my heart until the end of time...you're all I need my love, My Valentine..._

And Mike was there, just as the song was stopped. Vicki was afraid to look at Henry just yet.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" the priest asked.

Mike looked over at the beautiful Vicki Nelson, his one-time partner, lover and now best friend, he looked at Henry, the one who had tamed Vicki Nelson enough to marry him, behind his back no less and said..

"With great pride..I do." Mike smiled at Vicki, leaned over and whispered.._"you're a lucky woman.."_

Mike nodded to Henry, Henry nodded back holding his arm out for Vicki to take. Vicki looked first at Ward, then Abbie and her heart swelled with pride at how well they were doing.

While the priest performed the normal marriage ceremony, Henry kept looking over at Vicki, she was giving him sideways glances.

Although they never really discussed marriage, Henry knew exactly what he would say to her when the day came, she knew too what she would say to him.

They turned to each other, hand in hand, Abbie holding her mother's bouquet for her.

"Vicki, the love of my life, I've been dreaming of this day forever. You are my world, my lifeforce, my everything. You are what I live for. You have made me a better man. I will cherish you until my dying breath." Which meant forever to them.

"Henry, you are the love of my life. You have given things I never thought I could have. You accept me for who I am, without trying to change me. I can't imagine my life without you, ever. I love you with all my heart and soul."

She told Henry she loved him with all her heart and soul in front of God and everybody that was important in their lives. That was monumental. Henry couldn't stop looking at Vicki, she was starting to tear up, so was Henry. Ward tugged at his father's pants leg to cue him to get the ring. Gwen had done a fine job.

Henry snapped out of it, bent down, told Ward, "thank you" and stood back up.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said slipping on Vicki's left hand. She looked at it, it was unreal to her still and Vicki had even chosen the set. Henry was impressed, it was stunning.

Vicki reached down, kissed Ward on the cheek and stood back up.

"With this ring, you belong ONLY to me." leave it to Vicki to change it up..

She slipped the ring on Henry's left hand, staring at it for a momemnt, then at her own again.

"By the power invested in me, throught the Holy Catholic Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Henry and Vicki turned to one another and smiled.

Henry leaned in, kissing her gently, not using any tongue, being respectful that they were not only in God's house, but in front of the children and Vicki's mother.

Henry pulled away, a tear slipping down his cheek. Vicki reached up and brushed it away with her thumb as he was brushing hers away with his. They turned and the priest said:

"May present to you Mr. and Mrs. Henry Fitzroy" Henry turned to look at Vicki, she nodded.

"Well, you gave up your whole life for me, your snacking, your ways, I figured I could give up something too. And yes," she said nodding to the twins, " I've already changed their names."

The chorus to My Valetine came back on, Abbie took her mother's hand, Ward took his father's and they all walked out of the church together.

Henry was still in shock. He turned to Vicki, scooped her up and said,

"So, where's the honeymoon?"

"You said you wanted to go home.'"

He nearly dropped her..they were going to London??

**Next story...the honeymoon, unless you don't want one!?**


End file.
